


i lik the fandum

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Haven (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, and one for buffy and supernatural too, i lik the bred, little haven poems inspired by the i lik the bred meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: i lik the bred - fandom style :)Originallypublished on tumblr.





	1. Haven - Three Gulls

**Author's Note:**

> i lik the bred is an awesome thing and I love it. If you haven't come across it yet, [here you are](https://www.buzzfeed.com/krishrach/my-name-rach-i-like-to-rite?utm_term=.rfZW6q8J9#.ujBE2XLvl) and you're welcome.  
> So I was reading through the tag on tumblr, being highly amused and cheered up despite not feeling well. And I thought how cool it would be to write one, but I had no ideas. And I saw [this Star Trek one](https://trek-tracks.tumblr.com/post/156774993978/my-name-is-bones-and-wen-its-day-i-jab-you-with-a) (which is awesome) and thought how cool it would be to write a Haven one, but still had no ideas.  
> And then this happened ...

**Nathan Wuornos:**

****

my name is nate  
and tho i say  
i dont like duke  
its just my way  
coz wen he stand  
in front of me -  
i cant be stopd

i hug the man

  

**Duke Crocker:**

****

my name is duke  
and tho i say  
i will go  
and stay away  
there is one  
i come back for  
and wen i do

i hug some more

 

**Audrey Parker:**

****

my name is audrey  
and i no  
the time has come  
for me to go  
its hard to do  
its hard to say  
i cant explain

i hug insted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif from [a-ripley.tumblr.com](http://a-ripley.tumblr.com/post/131095395861)


	2. Haven

**Vince Teagues:**

****

my name is vince  
and wen i see  
forgoten enimy  
on the street  
he tryes to thret  
he tryes to skare -  
but i kno beter

i laff and sneer

 

**Dwight Hendrickson:**

****

my name is dwight  
wen troubles come  
leavin choas  
and distrucsion  
to fix and hyde  
has to be don  
i dont ask why

i clean the town

 

**Dave Teagues:**

my name is dave  
wen Troubles come  
to explayne and hyde  
has to be done  
i take one story  
write another  
keep haven’s secretts

i edit the paper

 

**Garland Wuornos:**

my name is garland  
and i kno  
my son the boy  
to a man wil grow

with Troubles greate  
and Troubles long  
to fyte againste  
wen i am gon

i try to help  
to make him strong  
i treat him harsh

i luv my son

 

**Jennifer Mason:**

****

my name is jen  
and wen i hear  
a man that canot be  
appear  
its hard to tel  
whats real or not  
i trust him tho

i kno hes good

 

**Eleanor Carr:**

****

my name is ele  
and wen its summer  
people come  
from places other  
they dont kno  
how haven works  
they park all rong

i teach them tho


	3. Other fandoms

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer:**

my name is buffy  
and wen its nite  
and wen the world  
is sleeping tyght  
i alone  
go to patrol  
i stay out late

i stake the vamp

 

**Supernatural:**

my name is dean  
with brother sam  
i look for deaths  
no one else can  
demons, spirits  
ghosts and more -  
to save the people

we hunt the things


End file.
